Do you remember who I am?
by 14096
Summary: Yang meets a new girl who knows woo foo and stays along with them. Soon, they discover that she is part of their family and that she seems to know about there mom. As secrets unravel, Yin's relationships start to crack and soon, she has to make a choice.


Do you remember who I am?

I was your younger sister, yet you ignored me, you picked at me and you kicked me out. You never knew that I could be strong; you always thought I didn't belong. But now I'm back and a mystery, you know you've seen me somewhere. Yet you still don't remember… As for you, you always thought that there was something special about me but soon gave up hope. But slowly I'll reveal to you two the truth about me…

Who could this mysterious person be? Find out!

* * *

It was a sunny morning and cold breeze was blowing past Yin's ears. Ever since she turned 16, she was able to get along with boys. As for Yang, he was in the mall, waiting for Lina to meet him. Yang's phone buzzed and he read the message that Lina sent him. _Hi Yang! Sorry, but I ain't going to make it to the date. Me and my father are headed of to Mexico!_ As soon as he read the short message, his heart sank, he stared in horror, "No, this can't be happening!" He raged as he tried to hold in his emotions, lucky for him, cause just then, Carl burst in. "Mua haha! I Carl the evil cockroach shall rule the world! Well, maybe to start of, I'll rule the mall!" He cackled, zapping the shops with his foo orbs, "Hey Carl, I think you lost it! You can't even aim right, grandpa!" Yang taunted, waiting for Carl to crack up, "Oh nice try, really, you think I'm going to fall for that?" Carl laughed hysterically as he zapped Yang and sent him flying away. "Not this time, you freaky bug!" A voice said from behind. Quick as lightning, she zipped around Carl, whacking him from every corner. Yang watched with amazement, his eyes wide open, maybe he would find another girlfriend, just like Lina. "Yo Carl, you sure are going to get something, but it ain't victory, all your going to get" She paused as she whacked him with her sword, "Is your butt kicked!" She finished. As the dust cleared, Yang saw a young female rabbit with pale white skin and a long purple pony tail, Yang gave her a shy smile as he thought of the words she had just said, they were just as good as what he would have said, this had to be the best moment of his life! For the first time in years, he found a girlfriend who liked fighting and wasn't evil!

"Hey, aren't you one of those woo foo dudes? Name's Ying! And I'm here to learn woo foo!" She shouted as she dashed towards him. "Yep, name's Yang, and that trash can outside's my sister" He replied as the two chuckled. Yang led Ying to the dojo and soon the two came upon master Yo, "Hey Master Yo! We got a new student! Her name's Ying!" Yang shouted in Yo's ear, "That's great, now I'll be here as soon as I-" *snore*, "Well, whatever, I'll start you off" Yang replied rolling his eyes as he fixed his glance on Ying. "Hmmm Ok... So there are two branches of woo foo, seems like you know it quite well, so, can you do these moves?" Yang asked curiously. Amazingly, she knew them all, "Well then, do you know something else?" Yang asked, giving her a smirk, "Yep" Ying replied, "Element clash!" She yelled as her sword starting obtaining the five elements, she slammed it towards the ground and a huge hole was left. "Wow, y'know, I only meant that as a joke!" Yang replied, obviously dazzled, though he tried to say it sarcastically and hide the sparkle in his eyes.

During the night, Yin came home and Yang introduced Yin to Ying, "Hello, trashcan" Ying muttered. Yin, who was in a state of disbelief couldn't believe her ears. She remained there staring in shock until a moment passed by, "Yang said your name was 'Trash can'" Ying replied. "Yang!" Yin hollered as she gave her brother a slap on the back, "Ow! You don't have to take it that seriously!" Yang muttered angrily. "Don't mind him, anyway, how old are you?" Yin asked, forcing a sarcastic smile on her face, "fifteen" Ying replied, the twins were quite happy at hearing this, 'I'll have a girlfriend!' Yang thought to himself, 'I'll have a sister!' Yin thought to herself, the two gave Ying a quick glance and noticed how she was dressed, in a punk way. Ying had a turqiouse tank top, a purple skirt, spikey runners, and a necklace with three sharp fangs. "Hey Ying, where are you going to sleep?" Yin asked, watching the sun set. "I'll sleep on the ground, it'll be fine" Ying replied carelessly as she too, watched the sunset at the window with Yin. Yang however, didn't join in until a moment later, shoved his sister out of the way, "Hey!" Yin shrieked, but the two didn't bother listening and continued watching until the moon came up. "Goodnight!" The three said together, "Psych!" Yang and Ying shouted, the two giggled and went of to bed. Yin rolled her eyes and gave a smile and realized that atleast her brother and 'sister' were getting along. Ying rolled a little and finally drifted of to sleep, awaiting the arrival of a new day. As for Yin, she couldn't wait to meet her new sister. Yang however, pretended like it wasn't such a big deal but inside, he couldn't wait to ask her to go skate boarding. Of course though, chances were that she would probably say no. But even then, he would still give it a shot.


End file.
